A special friend
by robotboyfan
Summary: This a story on how Tommy and the gang met Robotboy. Tommy is desperate for a friend who could protect him from his brother and bullies but when his wish comes true on his birthday something's not quite right. *READ THE REVISED VERSION IT'S MUCH BETTER*
1. Tommy's bad day

**Here we go my first chapter story hope it comes out ok**

**This idea was floating in my head for awhile now and I finally decided to write it. **

**I do not own Robotboy**

It was quite sunny in the Bay area. The bell rang at the Bay area school and lots of kids started heading home. Two of them were chatting with one another.

"Gus you really gotta stop throwing paper balls at the kid in front of you"

one boy said.

"How else am I suppose to entertain myself school is sooooo boring" said the other boy. Suddenly the boy who Gus was talking to (Tommy) was picked up of the ground and slammed against the wall.

_Oh great here we go again_ thought Tommy.

"Hi Tommy" said Kurt. "Ready for another scraping"

"Lets just get this over with" said Tommy knowing too well what was gonna happen next being beaten to a pulp while Gus cowered behind some garbage cans nearby. Tommy could only wish that he had a friend who could beat Kurt to a pulp for a change honestly he was almost as bad as he's brother Donnie.

"Leave him alone" a girl said from behind them.

Kurt turned around to see Lola with a really annoyed look on her face.

Kurt drops Tommy like a hot potato who landed on the ground with a thud.

_Lola wasn't quite what I had in mind _Tommy thought to himself

"Fine" said Kurt then he grabs Tommy's wrist and pulled of a watch (A/N Just so we're perfectly clear it's NOT the watch Tommy uses to activate Robotboy that comes later.)

"But I get have a little fun"

Kurt drops the watch on the ground and stomps on it.

"HEY!" shouted Tommy.

Kurt just snickered and left. Tommy picked up the remains of he's watch.

"Oh man I had this for ages" he said sadly.

Gus returned from he's hiding place.

"Oh well just another thing for your birthday list.

Tommy just sighed as he remembered that tomorrow was his tenth birthday.

"All I want for my Birthday this year is for someone who can teach that guy a lesson"

"Well don't look at me" said Gus opening a jumbo size bag of potato chips.

"Come let go to your house Tommy" said Lola ignoring Gus.

"Yeah ok said Tommy getting up but then a strap on his backpack came off.(A/N Not the bag he carries Robotboy in that also comes later)

"Oh man not again" he cried.

"Think there's room on you're list for a new backpack" asked Lola.

Tommy's backpack was really old In fact he had it since he was six or seven and it used belong to his brother. It was so old his straps started coming off and instead of buying him a new one his mother always just sewed them back on.

Tommy, Gus and Lola were heading to Tommy's house Tommy was holding the broken strap in place he was just heading up the steps of his house when he here a small crashing sound from behind him and them his backpack was as light as a feather.

"Err Tommy?" Gus called out.

Tommy turned around to see a mass of paper and schoolbooks on the pavement.

"Oh no" cried Tommy and tried to pick everything up but kept dropping them.

"I'll help you" said Lola.

Just then the door to Tommy's house opened Tommy's mother came out.

"Oh dear what happen here?" she asked.

"His bag broke big time" said Gus pointing to Tommy's backpack, which now had a gapping hole at the bottom.

"Oh I'll soon fix that" said Deb picking up the backpack and bringing it in the house.

Tommy just sighed.

"Why can't I just have a new one?" he said

"Well it will become too small for you soon then she'll have to get you a new one" said Lola.

"I guess" said Tommy sadly

**Well I think I'll stop there for now. Please R&R**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Three strange packages

**Well here's the next chappie**

**I do not own Robotboy**

It was early next morning. Tommy was still in bed suddenly someone calling him from outside woke him up. Tommy got out of bed and opened his window.

"What?" he called down alittle annoyed.

Then Tommy noticed that Lola and Gus were the ones who were calling him and also noticed three packages next to them 2 small ones and a huge one.

"Where did those come from?" he asked.

"I don't know they were there when we got here" said Lola.

"I'd love to see what's in that big one" said Gus eyeing it hungrily.

"They're addressed to you Tommy" said Lola as she examined them.

"Really? ok help me get them inside" said Tommy slightly confused as he doesn't remember ordering anything.

It took them all ten minutes to get the huge package up to Tommy's room as it was pretty heavy.

"Where do you think these came from?" asked Tommy.

"No idea" said Lola. "But it is your birthday today you have any relatives in another country?

"No not that I know of" said Tommy. This actually made him forget that today was his birthday

"Yeah Tommy has hit the big 1 0" said Gus

Tommy picks up one of the small packages

"Well if there addressed to me I guess it's ok to open them" said Tommy with a small smile on his face happy to get some presents from someone other than his parents or friends.

"Yeah open them open them" cried Gus jumping up and down.

Tommy opens the small package and gasps.

"What is it?" asked Lola.

Tommy pulls out a small silvery backpack with blue studs on the top.

"Awesome" cried Gus.

"Yeah looks like you got your new backpack Tommy" said Lola. "A pretty cool one too"

"Yeah but who sent it and how did they know I wanted a new one?" asked Tommy.

Lola and Gus just shrugged.

Tommy opens the smallest package then drops it.

"Ok now I'm getting alittle scared" he said

Tommy picks up the package and reveals an orange Watch.

"What is going on?" asked Lola alittle freaked out herself.

"I don't know" said Tommy staring at the watch. "What are these buttons for?"

"Lemme me see lemme see" cried Gus trying to grab the watch from Tommy hand.

"Gus be careful you'll break it!" cried Tommy.

Just then Gus accidentally pressed one of the buttons and almost instantly a strange sound came from the huge package

"What was that" asked Lola. Then the trio jumped about a foot in the air when they heard a banging noise from inside.

"I think there's something alive in there" said a now really freaked out Lola clutching Tommy's hand.

Tommy rushed to package.

"Er hello? Is someone in there?" he called out

The banging stopped but no answer came.

"Hang on I'll get you out" Tommy called again and started tearing open the package opened it and a blinding green light came out. Tommy covered his eyes and stepped back he uncovered to see a small figure in the light. He was small and his head looked similar to the shape of his new backpack. Before Tommy could do anything elsethe figure stepped out of the package. Tommy gasped as he recognised him the figure was blue and had friendly green eyes.

"Wow" said Tommy in amazement. "I.. it it's …"

"A ROBOT!" cried Gus rushing right up to the little figure.

WOW Tommy you are so lucky!" he shouted.

The little robot whimpered ran behind package he came in.

"Gus you're scaring him" Tommy scolded.

"Him?" Lola asked confused.

"yeah it's a he" Tommy said still alittle shocked at who came out of the package.

"That's Robotboy"

**Well Tommy Lola and Gus have met Robotboy what will happen next find out in the next chapter.**


	3. The Meeting

**GBG: Yes Robotboy is a cartoon and you can watch him on cartoon network or if you don't have sky you can also catch him on toonattik on Saturdays at 8:50 in fact if you like this fic I recommend you watch the show.**

**2-D loves noodles: awww thanks looking forward to your fanfic BTW (see I do read reviews)**

**Robot monkeyz rule: Thanks**

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**Here's chapter three**

**I do not own Robotboy**

"Who?" asked Lola quite surprised.

"He's Robotboy" Tommy said again still trying to recover from the shock.

"That's the robot you told us about" cried Gus. He rushed up to package Where Robotboy was hiding but Tommy grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you're not scaring him again" said Tommy sternly.

Tommy quietly walked behind the package to see the little robot curled in a ball.

"Hey" said Tommy

Robotboy let out another and took a couple of steps back.

"It's ok I'm not gonna hurt you" said Tommy trying to calm him down. Tommy held out his hand for Robotboy to shake.

"My name's Tommy" he said.

Robotboy stared at Tommy for a few seconds and then at his hand.

"It's ok I just wanna shake hands" said Tommy "It's the way we say hello"

Robotboy slowly lifted his hand and shook Tommy's

"Hello" he said quietly.

Lola walked up to them.

"Hi there I'm Lola" she said.

When Robotboy saw Lola he took a few steps back.

"It's ok she's my friend" said Tommy but Robotboy didn't move.

"Ooook" said Lola. "So this is him Tommy?"

"Yep" said Tommy happily. Just then some strange sounds came from Tommy's new watch.

"Oh what now?" said Gus. Tommy pressed a button and a holographic of an elderly person appeared. Robotboy noticed this and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Professor Moshmo hello" he said giving a wave.

"Hello there Robotboy" said Moshimo waving back.

Tommy just stood there awestruck.

"H.. hi" he said nervously.

"Hi Tommy I see my packages arrived safely" said Moshimo.

"Yeah" said Tommy rather excited that Moshimo sent Robotboy over here. After hearing that Robotboy was gonna be sent somewhere safe he never dreamed it will be here. Tommy realised that his wish for a friend to protect him had come true.

Gus came up to Robotboy.

"Soooooooo you like it here?" asked Gus giving him a friendly nudge. Unfortunately that nudge caused Robotboy to whimper and run to the other side of the room.

"Ah yes I'm afraid that Robotboy is rather timid at the moment" said Moshimo.

"Yeah I noticed" said Tommy sadly.

"Don't worry" said Moshimo "He just needs to get used to you"

"That's good" said Lola.

"Can I ask you to keep Robotboy a secret? Asked Moshimo. "Just until there is no danger to him."

"Sure" said Tommy.

"Of course" said Lola

"You got it" said

With that the image disappeared.

"Wow this is awesome" said Tommy he walked up to Robotboy

"Don't worry Robotboy I'm sure you'll like it here"

Robotboy looked at Tommy

"Ok" he said.

"Tommy are you still up there?" called Deb. Then Tommy heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Oh no my mum's coming we gotta hide Robotboy" said Tommy slightly panicky.

"Tommy Gus pushed a button on your watch and then we heard Robotboy inside the package try pressing it again" said Lola. Tommy pressed the button that Gus pressed awhile ago and Robotboy shrunk and his antennas withdrew into his head now he just looks like your everyday robot toy.

"That's pretty cool" said Tommy picking the now deactivated Robotboy.

Deb opened Tommy's bedroom door.

"Hello there birthday boy" she said giving Tommy a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hey mum" said Tommy.

Deb noticed the robot in Tommy's hand

"Hey I don't remember buying this toy" she said.

"Err that's cus I brought it myself" said Tommy quickly.

"Oh I see" said Deb then she noticed his backpack.

"Well I came up here to give your backpack back now that I've fixed it but I see you don't need it anymore, she said.

"Yeah I got him it" said Lola.

"Well come on down stairs Tommy You're presents aren't gonna open themselves are they?" said Deb

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" said Tommy.

Deb went down stairs to get the others up.

"Well what shall we do with him while you do that?" asked Lola pointing to Robotboy. Tommy went up to his bed and put Robotboy on the shelf above it.

"He'll be ok up here for 10 minutes said Tommy.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" said Gus.

With the trio went downstairs unknowing that a small object that seemed to be nothing but a harmless fly was watching them.

**Well that's the end of chapter three. Again thanks for the reviews. Next chapter coming ASAP.**


	4. Stormy

**Here we go chapter four.**

**I do not own Robotboy.**

Far off the Bay area was a small island with a volcano that looked like a monster. Inside was a huge screen that showed the deactivated Robotboy sitting on the shelf. Someone was watching the whole fiasco.

"Ha Moshimo thinks I'm stupid to think that a child could protect his precious robot" said Kamikazi.

Kamikazi reached for the table only to find there was nothing there.

"CONSTANTINE WHERE'S MY TAPAS!" he yelled.

Almost instantly another huge person came in to the room with a big bowl of tapas.

"Here you go Boss" said Constantine. Kamikazi gobbled up the tapas and continued to watch the screen.

"Since Robotboy seems to have a phobia of everything around him it should be easy to capture" said Kamikazi.

"Err Boss Robotboy doesn't seem to be scared of that blonde kid in fact they seem to be pals" said Constantine.

"True but one stupid kid can't do anything to stop us" said Kamikazi and with that he hobbled of to the other room.

"Come Constantine we have much to do" he said.

Back at Tommy's house Tommy was just opening his last birthday present, which was a human fist action figure.

"Awesome thanks mum" he said.

Tommy has had an awesome birthday he got a lot of presents from everyone. (except Donnie)

"I'm glad you like it dear" said Deb.

Suddenly Tommy's eyes widened. All this excitement made him forget about his best present ever.

"Mum can I bring my presents upstairs?" he asked.

"Sure you can dear" said Deb.

With that Tommy Lola and Gus went upstairs.

Tommy entered his room and took Robotboy of the shelf then activated him.

"Hey there Robodude" said Gus walking up to Robotboy but Robotboy rushed behind Tommy.

"Hey come on what's with you? Said Gus getting annoyed. Robotboy whimpered and clutched on to Tommy.

"Gus you're not helping" Lola scolded.

That evening it was raining like cats and dogs.

Lola and Gus had decided to spend the night. The trio were watching the rain pour with Robotboy staying near Tommy.

"Wow it's really coming down" said Lola.

Suddenly there was a thunderclap Robotboy whimpered and clutched to Tommy.

"Its ok Robotboy were safe in here" said Tommy patting the little robot on the head.

Then there was an even louder thunderclap and everyone screamed with fright.

That thunderclap happen to cause a blackout Tommy switched on his torch.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked.

"Yeah just alittle shaken" said Lola.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh I think I wet myself" said Gus.

"Gus we don't all wanna know!" said Lola.

Tommy began searching the room for Robotboy but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where'd Robotboy go?" he asked. Then he heard a sound come from under his bed.

Tommy crawled under to see a trembling robot.

"You ok?" asked Tommy. Robotboy stared at Tommy with scared looking eyes.

"It's ok" said Tommy. "That thunderclap scared me too"

Robotboy looked surprised by this.

"Tommy scared" he asked.

"Yeah we all get scared once in a while" said Tommy.

"Yeah some more often than others" Gus called out. Then Lola smacked the back of his head.

"OW what? What'd I say?" Gus protested.

Tommy patted Robotboy on the head again.

"Come on I think the thunder stopped now"

"Ok" said Robotboy and started crawling out from under the bed.

"Miss me?" asked Gus poking his head under the bed.

Robotboy whimpered and covered his eyes.

"Gus don't do that!" shouted Lola.

"What?" asked Gus.

**Well end of chapter four now things are really gonna get good. New chapter coming soon.**


	5. Captured!

**Here is Chappie 5**

**I do not own Robotboy.**

The next day was Sunday Lola and Gus were waiting in the park for Tommy.

"Here he comes" said Lola as she saw Tommy coming.

"Hey guys" said Tommy.

"What took ya?" asked Gus. Tommy put his new backpack down and pulled out Robotboy (deactivated).

Tommy activated Robotboy. Robotboy looked around his new surroundings and started trembling.

"It's ok were just outside" said Tommy.

Gus picked up a frisbee from Tommy's bag and threw at Robotboy

"Think fast" he called. Robotboy whimpered and ducked.

"Gus you're doing this on purpose now!" shouted Tommy.

"I can't help it it's funny" laughed Gus.

"You need to remember Robotboy is new to this world he doesn't fully understand how it works yet" said Tommy still alittle annoyed.

"All he had to do was catch it" said Gus. Suddenly something flew over the park and a huge creature jumped out with a parachute.

"What's going on now?" asked Tommy.

"Beats me" said Gus. Tommy jumped when Robotboy clutched to him shaking like a leaf.

"Kamikazi" he said.

"Ok I take it that he didn't let that thing out to play frisbee with us" said Lola.

"Is he the guy I have to protect you from" Tommy asked Robotboy.

Robotboy just nodded. Finally the monster like creature dropped down in front of them. It looked like a cross between a bear and a squid.

"Cool" said Gus.

"That thing is not cool" said Lola slapping Gus on the head.

"Hey isn't Robotboy suppose to be a fighting robot?" asked Gus.

"Err yeah" said Tommy still trying to comfort the little robot who was now clutching to him even harder.

"Well get him to give that thing a good pounding" said Gus.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo me scared" cried Robotboy once again tightening his grip on Tommy.

"Err …. Robotboy you're….sorta…..crushing me" said Tommy. Robotboy let go.

"Sorry Tommy" he said feeling guilty.

"You call you're self a fighting robot?" said Gus angrily "You're nothing but a coward"

"Gus that was horrid!" Lola scolded him.

"Yeah you apologise Right now!" demanded Tommy. Robotboy looked at Tommy looking puzzled.

"It means say sorry" said Tommy suddenly there was a mighty roar. The trio turned they attention to the monster who obviously hated to be ignored.

"Go away!" shouted Tommy. Suddenly the monster grabbed Robotboy.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted Tommy punching the monster in the legs.

"Oh no" cried Lola.

Tommy started climbing up the monster until he was on its head.

"I said let him go!" shouted Tommy again. The monster grabbed Tommy and stared at him. Then decided to carry him off with him.

Hey let them go!" shouted Lola.

But the monster who had a jetpack flew off carrying both Tommy and Robotboy.

Robotboy was absolutely terrified and was struggling like crazy trying to get free.

"Now what?" said Lola as she and Gus watched helplessly as the monster disappeared.

**See I told you things were gonna get good. Look forward to my next chappie.**


	6. Escape!

Here we are chappie 6 

**I do not own Robotboy**

Tommy sat in a dungeon cradling a terrified robot. The monster had taken them to a building and locked them in the dungeon while he went to get Kamikazi he obviously got sick and tired of trying to keep his grip on a squirming robot.

"Don't worry pal I won't let them hurt you" said Tommy petting the little robot on the head. Robotboy just stared at Tommy with scared looking eyes.

Suddenly the door opened and Kamikazi came in. Constantine followed close behind.

"What did that stupid clone bring the kid for!" he asked quite annoyed.

Robotboy clutched to Tommy.

"That him?" Tommy asked. Robotboy nodded.

"Alright hand over that robot" Kamikazi demanded.

Tommy stood up and put a protective arm in front of Robotboy.

"No way" he said flatly.

Kamikazi didn't expect this.

"Don't play games with me boy!" he shouted. "Give me Robotboy"

"No!" Tommy shouted back. Robotboy stared at Tommy stunned he didn't expect Tommy to protect him either.

Now Kamikazi was really peeved.

"If you won't give me Robotboy I'll have to take him by force" he shouted.

"What are you gonna do? set that monster on us?" said Tommy.

"That's a good idea" said Kamikazi impressed. "Constantine fetch the clone"

"Ok Boss" said Constantine trotting off.

Robotboy was now trembling again.

"Hey what do you want with a timid robot anyway" asked Tommy.

"Nothing that alittle reprogramming can't fix" said Kamikazi.

Tommy was shocked by what he said.

"YOU MONSTER!" he shouted kicking Kamikazi in the shin.

"OWWW" Kamikazi shouted and started hopping about holding his throbbing leg

Tommy took this opportunity to grab Robotboy and run out of the open dungeon door.

"They're getting away!" shouted Kamikazi still hopping on one leg.

Tommy and Robotboy made it outside but they forgot they were on an island and all they could see was the ocean.

"Ok this is bad" said Tommy. But then had an idea.

"Robotboy you can fly right?" Tommy asked

"Little" said Robotboy lifting him self in the air and hovered.

"Do you think you could fly us home?" asked Tommy. Robotboy trembled slightly.

"Robotboy try" he said and hoisted Tommy on his back and started to lift him self up in the air. He was a little wobbly at first but soon got used to the extra weight and managed to start flying straight.

They soon made it back to Tommy's house.

"Well that was something we won't forget anytime soon" said Tommy "You know Robotboy you can fly pretty well"

Robotboy giggled slightly.

"TOMMY!" shouted someone from behind them. Tommy jumped and Robotboy ran behind him scared. Tommy noticed that it was Lola she ran upto Tommy and gave him a huge hug"

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Tommy. Then Gus came running up holding a half empty jumbo bag of potato chips.

"How did you escape then?" he asked.

"To be honest I don't really know" said Tommy "I think it was just luck"

Suddenly another plane flew over and the monster jumped down with a parachute.

"Oh no here we go again" said Tommy.

**Well end of chapter 6. Next one coming soon.**


	7. Superactivation

**Chapter seven**

**I do not own Robotboy**

The monster landed on the ground with a loud thud. Tommy stood in front of Robotboy.

"If you want Robotboy you'll have to go through me" he said bravely.

"Tommy are you mad!" cried Lola. Tommy ignored her. The monster just stared at Tommy for a few seconds and realized Tommy wasn't kidding so it grabbed on of Tommy's legs with one of its tentacles and lifted him up. Now Tommy was dangling upside down. Robotboy was now truly terrified.

"Oh snap" said Gus. Lola slapped him on the head.

"Robotboy you've gotta help Tommy" she said. Robotboy just took a few steps back. Lola grabbed him by the wrist making him whimper loudly. Lola grabbed his other wrist. "Look you're friend is dangling for his life don't tell me you're just gonna leave him there!"

"Me scared" said Robotboy shaking like a leaf.

"I can understand that but that shouldn't keep you from saving him you're a fighting robot aren't you?" cried Lola.

"No want be robot want be real boy" said Robotboy with sad eyes.

"That's nice and all but at the moment you're a robot who can fight and Tommy wanted a friend just like you who can protect him from bullies like this guy" said Lola pointing to the monster who was now floating about thirty feet in the air still holding Tommy by the leg.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" groaned Tommy clutching his stomach.

Robotboy just stared up at the monster still trembling and then looked at Tommy Robotboy remembered meeting Tommy and Tommy comforting him when he got scared of the thunderstorm. Tommy was the only one who Robotboy didn't feel scared around (besides Moshimo). Robotboy started trembling harder and started whimpering.

"Come on that guys a push over" said Gus.

Suddenly the monster now fifty feet in the air let go of Tommy's leg

Lola screamed and Gus hid his head in his now empty jumbo potato chips packet.

"I can't watch" he cried.

But Robotboy instead of running away or something flew up in the air towards his falling friend

"TOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screeched.

Tommy looked in the direction of where that noise came from and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Robotboy caught Tommy by the shirt and then landed on the ground. Tommy just sat there for a few seconds trying to figure out why he wasn't dead right now. Then looked up at Robotboy.

"Th…thank you Robotboy" he said "You saved my life"

But Robotboy didn't seem to hear him he was staring at the monster and Tommy noticed something about him that was different. Robotboy's eyes didn't look scared anymore. They looked angry" Tommy shuffled away from him.

Lola and Gus saw the whole spectacle and could hardly believe what Robotboy just did. Then Lola rushed up to Tommy and hugged him.

"Ohh Tommy I was so scared" she said.

"Don't worry I'm ok" said Tommy then looked at Robotboy who was still glaring at the monster.

"I don't want to cross him right now" said Tommy.

"Dude what's with his eyes" said Gus pointing at Robotboy.

Tommy looked at Robotboy's eyes and noticed that they had changed from green to red.

"Wow he must be angry" said Lola

Robotboy started to hover in the air. The monster slashed a tentacle at him but Robotboy grabbed it threw it back at its face.

"Wow I've never seen this side of him" said Tommy pretty amazed. Robotboy gave a growl then suddenly came a deafening scream. The trio had to cover their ears and then Robotboy clapped his fists together and a transformation occurred. When Tommy looked he was completely baffled by what he saw. Hovering in Robotboy's place was a bigger stronger looking robot he looked similar to Robotboy but more advanced and his antennas were longer.

Gus looked out from his empty jumbo potato chip packet and stared at the robot. Lola was just as shocked as Tommy was.

"Dude where'd Robotboy go" said Gus.

"I…I think th…that is Robotboy" said Tommy still baffled.

"No way!" said Lola

Tommy just stared at the now transformed Robotboy. "This is amazing" he said I didn't know he could transform"

The monster seemed surprised by this sudden transformation aswell but then lunged at the robot with a mighty roar. But Robotboy dodged and grabbed one of it's tentacle and then tied all it's tentacles together and now the monster was unable to move. Then Robotboy kicked the monster into the sea.

"Awesome" said Tommy Robotboy landed on the ground and changed back to his normal form. His eyes also returned to normal. Tommy rushed up to his friend.

"Robotboy!" he called. Robotboy heard Tommy and rushed (Well flew) up to him aswell.

"Tommy!" he called. They rushed right into each other's arms.

"Robotboy do it" said Robotboy really happy.

"You most certainly did!" said Tommy. "You were absolutely incredible!"

Robotboy giggled.

Lola rushed up to them.

"He's right that was great" she said. Robotboy just stared at her.

Thinking that Robotboy was still nervous around her she took a couple of steps back but then something unexpected happened. Robotboy rushed up to Lola and gave her a hug.

"Thank you" he said. Lola smiled and returned the hug.

"No problem" she said.

"Wow that was banging" said Gus. "How did you transform like that"

"No know" said Robotboy.

Back at the monster shaped volcano Kamikazi had watched the whole thing and was pretty peeved the his clone had lost.

"I'll get you next time Robotboy" he cried.

**Well that's it. one chapter to go. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope I get more ideas like it soon. Anyway final chapter coming soon.**


	8. And Finally

**Well here we go the final chapter to my first chapter story.**

**I do not own Robotboy.**

Tommy Lola and Gus were in Tommy's room back home. Tommy and Lola were telling Moshimo what happened.

"I see Robotboy's alittle braver then" said Moshimo.

"He sure is" said Lola

"Yeah he's like a whole new robot" said Tommy.

Just then Gus walked upto Tommy.

"Did you tell him how Robotboy transformed?" he asked.

"I was just getting to that" said Tommy

"Ahh yes sounds like Robotboy superactivated" said Moshimo

"Good name for it" said Lola.

"Well I should get going now see you again" said Moshimo then the image disappeared.

"What do we do now?" asked Gus.

"Well keep protecting Robotboy I guess Kamikazi doesn't look like the guy to give up easily"

Where is Robotboy?" asked Lola realizing Robotboy wasn't about

"I deactivated him I needed to recharge his batteries"

"He runs on batteries?" asked Gus.

"Well yeah" said Tommy he got Robotboy off the shelf and activated him

"Hello Tommy" said the little robot.

Gus snuck up behind Robotboy.

"BOO!" he shouted

Robotboy looked behind him and giggled.

"Awww man you're no fun anymore" Gus groaned.

Tommy and Lola laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud noise outside.

"What in the world was that?" said Tommy.

They looked outside to see about two dozen little monsters.

"Here we go again" said Tommy.

"Well looks like you were right Tommy" said Lola

Tommy giggled.

Well Ro you know what to do" said Tommy

Robotboy opened the window and flew up to the clones ready to fight.

**Well I think I'll end it there (I know abit short sorry) I had lots of fun writing this thanks for the reviews.**

**I've got some more ideas but I'm still planning on how to write them so it may take awhile. But until then see ya!**


End file.
